Inspiration
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: An event lead to an idea. That to a song, then to a show. A show leads to a chance. That chance leads to a talk, and then a kiss. What could go wrong? Ichishiro song fic!


**Okay, I admit it! I'm doing things differently because there's only this 1 chap tht im doing, so set ups different. It's 1 of few times it'll happen.  
**

**Just to make things clear, I do not own bleach or this song. It's called You're Gonna Go Far, Kid, by The Offspring**

**Enjoy my latest! Inspiration.

* * *

**Letsaro Mushino was walking through town, his scruffy red hair blood churning under the night sky as his golden eyes glistened with the silver moonlight. His black skater shoes kicked the can on the sidewalk, once again, bouncing off his navy blue skinny jeans. He zipped up the rest of the black jacket he had on, placed his hands in his pockets, as he continued to walk in Karakura. There was a reason!

It was as of earlier that day he was told by his band members that he had lost his touch, and that if he doesn't come up with a better song, he'd be kicked out. Walking around at night helped him think.

However, no new ideas had come that weren't the same to the sound he always played, which wasn't gonna help him. He just wanted some sign that there was something new, something different, something extraordinary. He was struggling to figure out just exactly it was that fit into all of it, and he was failing, miserably.

He stopped, ever so suddenly, looking straight ahead. A small, white haired kid with turquoise eyes wearing a high school uniform was surrounded by some thugs, whom of which had been taunting him to no end. He saw the boy's eyes turning into tall icebergs with each compliment, and he knew things were gonna get nasty soon.

And, of course, once he couldn't take anymore, he had punched one of them on the bridge of his nose, right between the eyes. Once this happened, as one would expect, the others joined in, but to no avail, as he evaded them as graceful as the art of traditional dance, and hitting back with ten times as much force.

He was quite impressed, but that turned into fear when he was under the other's glare. "Don't move!" He demanded, coldly.

Letsaro was stiff under the glare as the boy walked up to him. Another thug? Was this all he was? Just some kid who likes to beat people up to get a laugh? No, then he would've done so at his recent opponents. Then why?

Why was this child of fifteen, at most, glaring at him in such intensity within his eyes that resembled the bold lightening that striked in the foulest of storms, or the raging snow in the coldest winter? Why was he approaching him, and for how long had he known he was there?

Just as he questioned this, he charged forward. He found himself being passed, only to hear a loud grunt of pain. He looked behind him to see the boy, still on guard, and glaring down on a shady figure, about two times his size, maybe one and a half, with a blade on the concrete floor near his limp hand.

The boy kicked away the weapon before looking up Mushino with a dull expression. "You should be more careful!" He had said before walking away with his back towards him.

* * *

When he got came back to his band room the next morning, the guys already there, he had already made a song sheet. He came running towards them, showing them the song, and they were just questioning how he came up with it.

When he explained the boy he saw, and what was going on, he had found a new beat, and a new meaning that was too hard to ignore. They were very happy with the work, and got started with practicing.

* * *

The young taicho sighed, his turquoise eyes showing immense boredom. He had been at the Nightride concert, hearing songs like Let It Die, and Self Esteem, and to be honest, he found the concert, though in some ways adult like, extremely uneventful.

The only reason he was there was because Rangiku was whining at him to, with Madarame, and Renji, and it only got better when Ichigo stepped in, and began talking about them as music geniuses, and ones of few he'd actually consider listening to. After he asked if they had a ticket he could have, Toshiro had agreed to the arrangements.

He sighed. If it weren't for the slight attraction he had to the boy, he might have not shown up at all. Very true, he was attracted to Kurosaki very much, but he wish he had a way of connecting with him on his terms, and not on something either uneventful, or childish. Since that was all that ever came up, he was stuck with what he got, and hated it even more.

The crowd roared as DOA finished up. The scruffy red haired lead singer stepped up to the mic, and letting out a sigh. "I hope you guys had just about as much fun as I have!" He said.

They only cheered louder, making the white head wince at the increased volume. "Aren't they great? I told you they were great!" Ichigo yelled towards Madarame.

"I'd be lying if I said I hated 'em!" He yelled back, a grand smirk on his face as he laughed with the other.

Toshiro only rolled his eyes as the crowd quieted down. He wanted to leave so badly, it wasn't even hard to tell. He was standing on enc, and felt like the runt of the litter, and comparing himself to a child, he knew he had to leave, even if it meant leaving Kurosaki.

"Alright, well, we have one final song for ya, and it's new too, definitely different than what you've heard so far!" He guaranteed. Toshiro stopped walking. "One more song wasn't gonna kill him, and the concert's almost over, meaning that everyone would be leaving soon, anyways. Feeling better, he walked back to Ichigo's side. "I met this kid a couple nights ago, he was from one of the high schools around here, to be honest! And, he was just kicking these guys' asses, I swore, he was like a ninja, or something!" The crowd was a mixture of chuckles and mumbles. "He gave me this new idea, so I just threw it together, quickly! Please enjoy our latest, and I say this to him as the title, and as a fact: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid!"

The crowd roared as they began.

**Show me how to lie**  
**You're getting better all the time**  
**And turning all against the one**  
**Is an art that's hard to teach**  
**Another clever word**  
**Sets off an unsuspecting herd**  
**And as you step back into line**  
**A mob jumps to their feet**

**Now dance, fucker, dance**  
**Man, he never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**And now you steal away**  
**Take him out today**  
**Nice work you did**  
**You're gonna go far, kid**

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

**Slowly out of line**  
**And drifting closer in your sights**  
**So play it out I'm wide awake**  
**It's a scene about me**  
**There's something in your way**  
**And now someone is gonna pay**  
**And if you can't get what you want**  
**Well it's all because of me**

**Now dance, fucker, dance**  
**Man, I never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**And now you'll lead the way**  
**Show the light of day**  
**Nice work you did**  
**You're gonna go far, kid**  
**Trust, deceived!**

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

**Now dance, fucker, dance**  
**He never had a chance**  
**And no one even knew**  
**It was really only you**

**So dance, fucker, dance**  
**I never had a chance**  
**It was really only you**

**With a thousand lies**  
**And a good disguise**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

**Clever alibis**  
**Lord of the flies**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**Hit 'em right between the eyes**  
**When you walk away**  
**Nothing more to say**  
**See the lightning in your eyes**  
**See 'em running for their lives**

Toshiro had begun applauding with Ichigo and the others. He found this truly enjoyable, and more interesting and energetic than the other songs he had heard earlier that evening. "Thank you, goodnight!" With that, the lights turned off, and mostly every girl went to crowd the way to their bus, and the others just left.

Madarame, Renji, and Rangiku said they were meeting with Madarame, so it left the young taicho and substitute soul reaper alone, together, on a quiet walk back to the house.

Though outside, he was calm, inside, he was giddy, and excited. Finally! The time alone he always wanted. A walk at night, with no one watching made things so much easier, and he could finally learn more about his koi. "That was an interesting song, don't ya think?" Ichigo asked, still excited, looking down at him.

Toshiro looked back at him, then placed a smirk on his face. "Yes, it was! I guess you'd have to be there to have been able to see what he saw." He commented.

The orange head chuckled. "Yeah, but there's only one person I could have seen him staring at in order to get that idea." He said, slyly, with a slight hint of lust as he stepped a little closer to the ice wielder.

Hitsugaya had found himself staring in surprise, worry beginning to enter the roots of the seed that was his heart. "Who?" He asked, barely covering up the scared tone in his voice.

Ichigo heard it still, a smile on his face, as he began to ponder. "Well, you'd like to think Renji, but that's hard to believe, because I saw his ass get beat out on the street, and Matsumoto's out of the question." He said, looking at the taicho through the corner of his eyes. Toshiro was at a brink of suspense, and fear was beginning to loom over his expression. "And, when it comes to Madarame, all you'd really see his a bloody massacre." He proclaimed.

The tenth squad captain swallowed hard, hoping that the topic was refraining away from his horrors. "Th-then who is it?" He asked.

Before anything, to his own shock, Toshiro found a very firm grip on his wrist, that had swerved his body up against a brick wall. When he looked forward, he only saw Ichigo, his large body pressed against his petite one, his other hand holding the white head's opposite arm, and his eyes filled with lust. "You!" He answered in a soft whisper.

The next turn of events was unexpected as well!

Before he could even ask, Ichigo's warm, smooth lips had already collided roughly on his. It didn't take long for him to melt into it; his eyes closing with a moan as it was only deepened further. The orange head slipped in his tongue. The white haired taicho moaned even louder as the larger boy tasted him. He soon wanted his own, and with barely enough as his would allow. Ichigo had begun to suck on his lips, riding his body against the other's with full force.

Quite frankly enough, though it was so great for the first few moments, one full press made Toshiro's head jerked back so hard, he could have sworn he heard a crack. A pained gasp escaped him, luckily loud enough for the other to know something was wrong.

When Ichigo stepped back to ask what was up, he was barely able to catch the other. He had continuously called his name, but the white head couldn't hear him. He could only feel the warm arms that held him up through hos throbbing head, and gelatin like legs that couldn't balance themselves. His blurred vision would only allow him to stare at his lover, and his tired voice would only let in gasped breaths, and let out groans of intense pain, unsure of why it was there.

Ichigo stared down hopelessly, wondering what was wrong with the boy he loved so much. He went to check over vital signs and found that it was becoming feint. It was only just then his noticed the blood dripping from the back of the other's head. Cursing himself intently, he had picked up Toshiro into one of his arms, while using the other one to get his cell phone.

Once the phone picked up, he began talking. "Dad, it's me! Listen, I know it's passed my curfew, I know you won't want to wake Karin and Yuzu, and I know you don't want me bull shitting you, but I need you to get a medical room ready! My friend, Toshiro, he has a head wound, his breath is meek, and his pulse is fading! I'm begging you, don't leave me to fix this on my own, please, I don't want him to die!" He yelled, feeling fresh tears pool from his eyes.

As soon as he was done, he put his cell phone back into his pocket. He readjusted his hold on the younger one, using both arms, before picking up his sprint to an even higher pace than he'd like.

* * *

Young Hitsugaya-taicho opened his eyes, staring up at the white roof in the medical clinic. He couldn't clearly hear anything but muffled yells and soft footsteps.

When he looked up, he found himself staring at Ichigo, and his father. His beloved was practically yelling, but he still couldn't hear him, and he was unhappy that he couldn't speak. That he couldn't tell Ichigo he was fine, and he didn't have to worry.

Little did he know, there were reasons to worry. "Are you telling me that Shiro-chan can't speak or hear ever again? !" The orange head yelled at his black topped father, anguish over stepping every syllable in his voice, and tears begging to well up in his eyes.

The elder Kurosaki shook his head. "No! Ichigo, it's only temporary! I noticed that some nerves aligned with the mouth and ears were slightly damaged due to the opened wound. Now that it's stitched up and bandaged, they only need a few weeks to heal. Because it was a nervous reaction, his pulse began to fade, but it would only get worse if that was left unattended for over three hours. The rest was out of the shock of it all! Give it a couple weeks, a month at most, and your boyfriend will be fine." He explained.

He was about to yell back if not for the soft voice that spoke up. "Ichi..." They looked down, slight shock evident, as they saw Toshiro's head turn towards Ichigo, his eyes blank with nothing but concern. "'M 'kay, Ichi,...'m 'kay!" He pressed on, raising an arm up, it shaking violently at trying.

Ichigo had gently grabbed the cold hand, and held it against his warm cheek, rubbing against it soothingly. Toshiro was about to try and speak again, only to find his koi's lips on his again, what felt like heaven coursing through his numb, little body. "I know." He muttered, softly.

Toshiro was barely able to hear it, but still did, and smiled as he found himself drifting back to unconsciousness. The captain's small hand had begun to slip from the substitute's bigger one, but the white head had only stared at what was left in it.

Right there, in his palm, was a crystallized, mini-ice sculpture of a serpent, biting it's own tail, with a heart in the middle, that fit into his palm perfectly. On the heart, it read My Inspiration on the sides in a vertical angle.

Ichigo was a little confused, but was out of his daze at the dainty object when he heard a chuckle escape his father's lips. He looked back at the man, feeling like he should wipe that smug smile off his face, but he soon found a new topic being formed. "The Uroborus with a heart in the middle? He must really care about you!" He proclaimed. He was obviously lost. "My Inspiration is written on a heart in the middle of a symbol that means eternity." He explained, walking himself to the door.

Ichigo stared at his father's side, before he left the room, a sigh escaping his lips. "He looks at you as an inspiration for the need of eternal love, and now he's got it! I suggest you don't lose it, Ichigo; you don't know just how rare that is!" With that, he left in silence, shutting the door behind him.

Ichigo just stared at the door before looking down at the little ice trinket. He grabbed a piece of thread, looped it around his neck, and tied the back of it, having it hang from his neck.

He looked down at Toshiro, grabbing his hand in gentleness, once again, and bringing it to his cheek once more. "Same with you, Shiro-chan." He said to him, softly.

* * *

**i hate stopping when things get good, but ill hav u guys decide on my nxt poll if i should continue or not. yer pick!**


End file.
